


You had me at "bionic arm"

by jtdrawsalot, PinkRambo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Tony Stark, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and awkward, bucky barnes is a nerd, but then again, incredibly fluffy, so is Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtdrawsalot/pseuds/jtdrawsalot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: Bucky and Tony's eyes meet across a crowded coffee shop only to wind up classmates at MIT.---This is a incredibly fluffy and moderately self indulgent fic written for the WinterIron Reverse Bang 2020. Contains Art from jtdrawsalot
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79
Collections: WI Reverse Bang 2020





	You had me at "bionic arm"

ART by[ JTDRAWSALOT](https://jtdrawsalot.tumblr.com/)

* * *

The coffee shop was crowded and Bucky had to block for Steve to be able to get to the counter. Bucky kept a careful distance for Steve to have some breathing room but didn’t keep too much space between them. Once they got their coffee, something incredibly sweetened for Bucky and black two sugars for Steve, they struggled over to another table, and sat down.

“So, you excited to start at MIT?” Steve asked as he sipped on his coffee. 

Bucky shrugged, leaning his chin on his fist as he stirred his drink with his straw. “Yeah, of course I am. I mean hell, it’s a dream come true…. Besides the fact that my social life, which didn’t exist much before this is going to disappear entirely now until I’m done.” He huffed a soft sigh before he glanced around the coffee shop. 

“Nah I ain’t gonna let that happen Buck. You’re gonna have a social life at least once a week. Ain’t lettin’ you forget about me.” Steve nudged Bucky who grinned at his best friend. Bucky looked back out, hand around his cup as he looked across the room again. Everyone parted as if by some weird twist of fate, and Bucky met the brown eyes of another man from behind his glasses and just stared. Everything else seemed to fall away, and the man gave him a small smile, almost a flirting smirk, and Bucky felt his heart give a hard knock in his chest. He could feel Steve trying to get his attention again, and then leaned against Bucky to see what his friend was looking at. Then, people once again blocked his view and sound rushed back in. 

“Did you see him Steve? That’s my future husband…” Bucky said before taking a long sip of his drink. There was the sound of a phone vibrating against the table, and Steve tapped his fingers against the table before he sipped the coffee in his cup. 

“You haven’t even talked to him yet…” Steve huffed in exasperation. He turned his phone over, seeing a text from Thor Odinson. 

_Thor❤ : Steven, Date tonight?_

Steve smiled softly before he quickly tapped back: 

_Me: Yes, 7:30, Italian?_

Steve glanced over at Bucky who was still trying to get another sight of the man across the shop. Maybe he should help his friend. Bucky did so much for him to help keep him healthy and safe, that perhaps this would be good for the man… And besides it wasn’t like he didn’t know people who could find a man from description alone…. 

* * *

Tony and James had been sitting in the coffee shop working on the plans for another of Tony’s inventions that was going to help James with his own work. Tony reached over for the menu so that he could see about ordering something more to keep them both fueled and going as they kept working. He glanced up through the crowd because he hated people snooping on what he was working with, when everyone parted and he saw clear across the shop, where a petite blonde was sitting with the most handsome brunet he had ever seen. Were his eyes blue? Grey? He couldn’t tell from this far away, but with the menu up in his hands, he gave the other man a small smirk, with a pleased look in his eyes. At least that’s how he hoped it came across. It must have because the man got this really nice dreamy look on his face with an answering smile before the shop patrons closed that gap again. 

Tony gave a soft chuckle, covering his face with the menu. 

“Way to be less obvious Tones.” Tony glanced over at his best friend and huffed softly. 

“Shut it Rhodey.” 

“You were eyefucking that man across a crowded coffee shop. Kinda cliche don’t you think?” He teased with a smirk on his face as he sipped from his coffee. 

“Probably won’t see him again, you know, like that handsome man you see in an airport terminal and you fall in love with him when your eyes meet.” Tony smirked before his focus was back on the schematics they were working on. “Besides we’ve got this shit to get done so that we can call it a day and start production before we’re both back at school for September, and I don’t have you on hand as much as I do now.” 

“Maybe the brunet would like to help you out with this stuff.” 

“Maybe if I ever see him again… who knows.” Tony chuckled before they were back talking about the schematics.

* * *

The first week of school was boring for Tony. It wasn’t new to him, he had been doing this for as long as he could remember. The youngest man to join MIT, youngest student to graduate with honours. He was a prodigy and it was wearing thin. He walked into his engineering class, the one on creating working bionic limbs, and glanced around the class to find a seat in the back when he saw the brunet from the coffee shop already there. His heart gave a hard knock before he frowned. Well this was unfortunate. He had a real strict no dating other students policy. That was very unfortunate. 

Sunglasses on, he walked towards the back of the class with murmurers from everyone else in the room. He pulled a chair back and threw himself into the seat, tossing his feet up on his desk, pulled out a recorder, set it up and settled in to listen to the professor as he taught the class. 

_Me: The brunet is here. The one from the coffee shop._ Tony quickly texted James as he tried not to look over at the other man. 

_J.Rhodes: Have you said anything to him? Gone over, asked him what his name is? You know, apply some of that Stark Charm that worked ooooh so well on me when you tried it?_

Tony flushed a little at the reply, clearly hearing the sarcasm from James. 

_Me: No… I’m nervous. What if he was looking at someone else?_

There were a few minutes between replies, so James was either in class or considering what he was going to reply with. 

_J.Rhodes: And if he was? Maybe it wouldn’t hurt you to actually be friends with someone in your own program. You’re so paranoid that someone is going to steal your ideas you don’t let people close._

_Me: I guess. I’ll let you know how it goes._

Tony huffed softly as his attention went back to the professor as he was talking about the entire course would rely on collaboration. Just hearing the word collaboration was enough to make Tony want to make a break for the exit, but he was taking this course for himself and he wanted to be here. Maybe he could manage his paranoia…

* * *

Bucky was tired. The first week and he was already overwhelmed by all the work he was going to have to do here. But thank god it was finally Friday. He had plans to see Steve, go with him to a show that he wanted to see, with the other blonde Steve was seeing coming with them. Though the thought of that… having to sit there pretending like he wasn’t hearing Thor flirt with Steve while he was sitting right there, wasn’t his fondest way to spend a Friday night. But Steve had been busy with school, and so had Thor, and Bucky just wanted to relax with his best friend. If that meant he also had to have Thor in attendance, so be it.

He looked up from where he was sitting in the back of the class, seeing the brunet from the coffee shop walk in, wearing shades, looking incredibly sure of himself as he flopped himself back into his seat and started to record the session just to goof off on his phone. He turned his own phone over, and pulled up Steve’s contact information quickly typing out a text. 

_Me: Stevie he’s here._

He wasn’t expecting a reply since he knew Steve was likely in class, but was shocked as he heard the vibration against his desk as Steve replied. 

_Stevie R.: so talk 2 him?_

_Me: can’t! 2 nervous._

_Stevie R.: What’s the worst he’s gonna say? No?_

The only thing Bucky sent back was a series of emojis that signalled his distress. 

_Stevie R.: Talk 2 him or I’ll lock u out of the apartment._

_Me: U wouldn’t…._

_Stevie R.: U wanna bet?_

Bucky frowned at his phone knowing his roommate would absolutely do that to him. He would get Thor to change the locks literally just to lock Bucky out of the apartment if he didn’t do what he was being told to do. He managed to get his focus back on the teacher and swallowed hard before he heard that they could choose who they were going to work with. Almost immediately everyone turned to look at the guy sitting next to him. Bucky’s eyes went wide before he quickly scrawled out a note while the Professor got them all back on track. 

_Hey, my name is Bucky, and if everyone looking at you was any indication everyone’s going to ask to be your partner for this course. I wanted to ask if you’d like a partner that isn’t going to expect you to do all the work… I know you don’t have any reason to trust me, but I’d like to save you from that nonsense._

He read it over quickly, before he folded it and slipped it over to the other man, keeping his eyes turned forward so that he didn’t talk himself out of taking the note back. 

* * *

Tony saw how everyone turned to look at him, except for the guy sitting next to him who just quickly wrote a note out and then slipped it onto his desk. He picked it up, ignoring how everyone was being forced to turn their attention back to the front. Quickly reading the note he hummed a little bit in appreciation for the way the guy, Bucky, had worded the note. He turned his head to the side slightly, seeing how Bucky was staring ahead so stoically. He appreciated that Bucky seemed to want to just work with him and nothing more. 

“Mr. Stark? Given your history, I want to give you a chance to speak up. Will you be choosing a partner or working solo?” The professor asked before Tony had everyone's attention on him again. 

“Oh Tony, please I’ll do my fair share!” 

“Stark, I’ve got some great ideas!” 

“Stark!”

“Tony!” 

Tony’s eyes flared open wide behind his glasses before he put his hands up and the room quieted down a little bit. “Normally I’d work alone, given the sensitive nature of what I work with. But I’ve chosen a partner already. And it’s Bucky.” The room went quiet as he saw the Professor looking confused before Tony pointed at the man sitting next to him. 

“Ah, James Barnes. Very good. Everyone else, you need to pair up. I want to hear who your partners are before next week. See you all next Friday.” The class was dismissed and Tony was immediately surrounded with people trying to convince him to leave Bucky as a partner. Bucky himself was subjected to some of the bolder people threatening him to get him to drop his partnership with Tony. But at the end of it all, they were able to get everyone to leave them alone until it was just the two of them left in the class. 

“So, James Barnes.” 

“Tony Stark?”

“That’s what they call me. Why do you really want to work with me?” Tony pulled his glasses off, looking at him straight on. 

Bucky flushed a little bit, and rubbed the back of his head. “I saw how everyone looked at you like you were nothing more than a free meal ticket, and I don’t know, I just didn’t like it. I knew I wouldn’t do that to you, so I offered. You know you can back out now if you wanted, and I wouldn’t be upset. Not like you know me.” 

“No no, Tony Stark doesn’t go back on his word. I want to work with you since you did mention you weren’t going to let me do all the work. I gotta know though, do you know where your IQ sits at?”

“If I tell you I don’t know, you gonna change your mind?”

“Nope.”

“Then I don’t know. Can’t say that I ever had it tested. I did well during my engineering classes before coming here, and I’ve been building things since I was six.” Bucky felt comfortable again now that he was talking about stuff he had built, pulling out some of his blueprints up on his laptop and showing them to Tony. 

Tony started flipping through the file, humming impressed. “This is good work. What else have you done?”

“I rebuilt a classic motorcycle for my best friend Steve as a present for his boyfriend Thor…” Bucky trailed off before he rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t wanna assume nothin’ here Tony, but…”

“But you wanna know how I feel about sexual orientations?”

Bucky shrugged with a flush on his cheeks. “Yea.”

“Look Buckster, you okay if I call you that?” Tony asked to which Bucky nodded. “Aight, great. Buckster, love is love. I don’t give a damn what equipment you’re packing or who you’re packing it with, as long as everyone is happy and consenting. I’m bisexual myself.”

“Me too.” Bucky grinned at the other man and Tony grinned back. 

“Good. Now that we’ve got that outta the way, wanna come see what I’ve got planned for this course?”

* * *

“Hey Steve, yeah, everything’s good.” Bucky said as he leaned against the wall in Tony’s workshop. “Yeah, go without me. You’ll have more fun with Thor on your own anyway.” 

He paused, listening to Steve’s reply. 

“No Steve, I’m good, promise. Yeah I’m with him right now. We have a class together so we’re getting started on a project.” 

Another lengthy pause. 

“Stevie, I swear I’m fine. Yeah I’ll be home tonight. Promise. Yeah, enjoy your date with Thor. Tell him I said hi.” Bucky said softly before he hung up. Clearing his throat he moved over to the worktable where Tony had pulled up rough blueprints for the project they would try and complete. 

It was an entirely detachable prosthesis, which would be wired to the nervous system so that they could actually work the hand properly but could be removed for updates and repairs. Bucky’s eyes went wide and he moved around the worktable, which had the hard light projection coming from the center of the table. He swallowed hard, before he reached out to gently move the projection. It spun on an axis, and Bucky gave a soft squeak of surprise that he immediately stifled so as to not seem weird. 

But Tony laughed, before gesturing for Bucky to go ahead. “Ask, because if you don’t we won’t get anything done. I’d rather you nerd out now so we can focus.” 

Bucky grinned with the permission, and started firing off questions about how it worked and how it all settled. How did he keep the projection from expanding out too far, how did it work to move things, and as fast as Bucky asked questions, Tony was replying. He was impressed with the questions since they were thoughtful and more on par with technical questions than just the general ones he got from other people. 

Once Bucky was through his questions, he sat down next to Tony, pulling a piece of paper over, and started to sketch out what they were going to work on. Tony watched, giving a small frown. “Why are you doing that?”

“I work better on paper because I don’t have one of these tables.” Bucky gestured with his pencil. “Plus it lets me work on calculations while I work with it.” 

Tony nodded as he made the adjustments to the hard light structure as Bucky drew. Bucky started to make note of some issues he could already see that would be problematic. 

“We need to find someone skilled with biology to pull in on this. I don’t know about you but the body stuff isn’t something I know well. I can probably make a hand work, and mimic the muscles but to connect it to the nerves? Not a chance.” Bucky kept making more notes, including some other problems. Tony glanced over the notes, pointing out a few of the presented complications that he already had solutions for, specifically the materials. 

“Hey Jarvis, call Banner would ya?” Tony called out to his AI. Bucky looked startled at the smooth british voice that replied. 

“Of course Sir.”

Bucky looked over at Tony about to ask questions before he was stopped when Tony’s call to Bruce connected.

“Banner.” 

“Hey Brucey. Question. I need to get a hold of someone skilled in biology. But not your kind. Suggestions?”

There wasn’t a reply but there was the sound of a crash and a curse as if Bruce had hit his hip off something. “Uh… fuck… I think…” Bruce started to rattle off names before he hit one that he was happy with. “Helen Cho! She’s studying to be a doctor at the moment, but she’s got a degree already, so I think she’ll work best for you. Let me send you her contact information, tell her I recommended her to you.” 

“Got it. Thanks Brucey.” 

“No problem Tone. We still on for next month?”

“Yeah. It’s my place this time right?”

Bruce made an agreeing noise, and Tony checked his schedule. “Yup, I’m ready for it. See you then Bruce. Make sure you get sleep.”

“That’s the plan. Night Tony.” Bucky glanced at the time and saw how late it had gotten. As Bruce hung up, Bucky started to collect his stuff, packing it away into his bag. 

“Shit I didn’t see what time it was. Here, my cell number. Text me if you get any more ideas, but I think this is a solid start.” He smiled a little bit before Tony grinned.

“Yeah. You sure you’re good to get home?” Tony asked as he got the man’s number into his phone and sent him a text. 

“Yeah, it’s just a short subway ride. We’re over in Brooklyn.” 

“Buckster… Honestly, I’ll either pay for an Uber or get Happy to take you. It’s late.” 

“And I’m quite capable of taking care of myself.”

“Wouldn’t cost you anything.” Tony grinned at the other man who looked torn. “Look, if we’re going to be partners, I want to make sure that my partner is taken care of. Nothing worse than something happening to you.” 

Bucky huffed a short sigh. “Alright but only cause it’s so late.” He stated before he got to his feet. “But we’re not making this a habit. We’ll set alarms for me to get home at decent times.”

“Or you could stay here…”

Bucky laughed softly. “Does that work on anyone?” Bucky asked as he rattled off the address while Tony plugged it into a request for Bucky’s Uber. 

“On and off. Usually more alcohol involved.” 

“Maybe next time.” Bucky flirted. 

“Maybe.” 

* * *

Bucky finally got himself back to the apartment he shared with Steve at one in the morning, flopping back onto the couch for a moment.

_T.S.: U get home ok? No problems from the street 2 ur place?_

_Me: Yeah. just on the couch atm. Brain still going. Don’t wanna wake up the roomie._

Bucky paused for a moment, listening. There wasn’t the sound of Steve snoring or wheezing, nor was there the sound of Thor and Steve going at it. Perhaps they had gone back to Thor’s…

_Me: Looks like roomie’s not home. Ur not still workin are u?_

_T.S.: Nope, i’m sitting here with a glass of… whiskey. I think._

_Me: U think?_

_T.S.: I didn’t look before I poured it._

Bucky snorted a little bit before he rolled himself over to get to his feet. 

_T.S.: Okay Buckster. c u soon. Gonna hit the hay. Hope u get a good night’s sleep._

_Me: U2 Tony._

* * *

The first month of classes was great. Bucky busted his ass in every class, handing in assignments on time and well done. He started to spend more time with Tony, though they never progressed beyond casual flirting. Any time either tried, it was interrupted by one of their friends, completely by coincidence. They were well on their way to having a working prototype of the arm they were focusing on with Cho’s notes and suggestions. They were making what was arguably the most sophisticated piece of machinery either had seen. 

“Do we know anyone that would be willing to test this once we finish getting it made?” Bucky asked, rubbing his forehead. 

“No. At least not right now… I can ask around.” 

“The simulations are all working out well, but simulations aren't perfect. It doesn’t accommodate for human error, which we have to contend with.” Bucky brushed his hair back again before tugging his bun out, feeling irritated only to seconds later pull it all back up. He hadn’t bothered to cut it since starting classes because he’d rather focus on the work, but this was getting a little out of hand. 

“We could always hijack one of our nervous systems and see if the arm mimics the movement?” Tony offered.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea…” Bucky said before he slid across the workspace to the hard light table, where he started to design the testing apparatus.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Tony asked. 

“Eh I was plannin’ on stayin’ in and sleepin’ most of the day. Why?”

“Did you wanna come join us tomorrow? Full day of nerding out with a bunch of like minded nerds. Could be good for you to meet some others. Hell invite your roommate if he wants to come.” Bucky looked over at Tony, before shaking his head.

“Nah Steve’s doing stuff over at Juilliard to help Thor with his production. At least that’s what he told me…I’ll be honest, he gets going on the art stuff and I kinda zone out. But I know he does it when it comes to my engineering things. And sometimes you just need to talk at someone to get what you need to, you know?”

“Yeah I know that all too well. But look, we’re gonna get together here, and you’re already here, so just spend the night, we’ll work some more in the morning before everyone else arrives, and then it’s just a day of nothing but a group of people nerding out. I’ve got some… larger clothes that’ll fit you if you wanna sleep in them.” Tony would never admit that he had guessed at Bucky’s size and bought him clothes to have here. He had enjoyed the man’s company and wanted more of it. Bucky had proven to be so much more than Tony had thought Bucky would be having seen him across the coffee shop, which was something that they still hadn’t talked about. 

“Alright, sure. I’ll stay the night. Just gotta text Steve, let him know.”

* * *

True to Tony’s word, the day was full of various other like minded individuals that all shared common interests. Bucky finally met the elusive Bruce Banner, met Helen Cho face to face so that they could discuss the project, was introduced to other notables in the science community including Reed Richards; who spent most of the time arguing with Tony and Stephen over something Bucky couldn’t understand. Stephen Strange, who when not pulled into the argument with Reed and Tony, talked with Helen in regards to neuroscience. There were others, including a James Rhodes whom Bucky felt an immediate connection with. Bucky admitted to Rhodes that he had seen them both across the coffee shop but didn’t want to seem like a stalker by telling Tony about it. Rhodes laughed, and said nothing.

Bucky felt a little out of place, since everyone here had a degree or two under their belt, and then there was Tony with more degrees than any one person should have at his age. But once they got talking to Bucky about his projects and things he had done before, he felt more at ease and comfortable. They didn’t judge him for being on his first degree because it was clear that he didn’t have more than one degree due to money issues, which wasn’t a problem for everyone else in attendance. Stephen even added more to the notes that Helen had given them about the nervous system. 

Bucky asked questions, nerded out along with the rest of them, and had a fantastic day while Bucky networked a little bit more with them so that he could get proper reference material for any future projects. 

Flopping back on the couch, he glanced over at Tony with a small smile. “Hey… that was amazing… So many brilliant people…” He laid his head back with a chuckle. 

“Yeah? Glad you had fun. We do this once a month, try and make sure that all our ideas are flowing and always fresh. It always benefits everyone, plus we get to forget about responsibilities for a night.” Tony threw himself onto the couch as well, tossing his feet up into Bucky’s lap without thinking about it.

Bucky put his hand on Tony’s ankle. Maybe it was his tiredness or just how good it had felt like this, but he felt good, and his confidence was flying high. “Hey Tony?”

“Yeah Buckster?”

“Thanks, for all of this. You didn’t have to include me… Glad you did.”

Tony sat up a little more, looking at Bucky with a small chuckle. “Hey look, you’re smart, not a weirdo in any way that I would find threatening, and honestly, arguably one of the most handsome men I’ve ever seen. Don’t see a reason for you not to be included.” 

Bucky scoffed at that last reason but Tony gently kicked his thigh. “None of that shit. You are. Known it since I didn’t know who you were…. You know, across the coffee shop?”

Bucky’s head turned so fast he almost gave himself whiplash, face flushing. “Wait… you remember that?”

“How could I not? To be honest though, kinda upfront since I know where this is going, has been going since we started working together, I don’t date classmates. Other university students, fair game. But not classmates. Shit gets awkward if things don’t work out and I just… I don’t have time for that.” He said before shrugging. 

Bucky felt his stomach drop before he pulled up his next semester schedule. “Do… do any of these match up for you?” He asked, Tony took his phone and glanced over it all. 

“Nnnnope.” he replied. 

“So after this semester then… we could go on a date?” 

“First day classes are done, absolutely.” Bucky grinned at Tony’s admission before he settled back against the couch.

“Two months left then. I can hold out for 2 months.” Bucky laughed softly, which Tony echoed. 

* * *

The first day of their winter break had Bucky dressing up in a suit, minus a tie, settling the red and gold pocket square into the chest pocket, before he turned to see Steve looking frazzled. “Relax Stevie. Come ‘ere.” He said as he took the tie from his best friend, tied it around his neck properly and settled it. “Gotta take a breath or yer gonna need your inhaler.”

Steve drew in a breath before he sat down on the closed toilet and put his head between his legs. “Oh god, my art is on display. Full gallery mode. Buck, I’m going to die.” Bucky laughed softly before he crouched next to his friend, his hand cupping the back of Steve’s neck.

“Come on Stevie, deep breath. That’s it, one more. Relax. It’s going to be great, you’re going to get noticed, and be the best artist in New York.” 

Steve nodded along with what Bucky was saying before the large frame of Steve’s boyfriend filled their bathroom door. “Steven, are you quite alright?”

Steve gestured Thor off before he stood up. “Thor you’ve got an inhaler for Steve, right?” Bucky asked as he saw Thor hold up the spare inhaler before tucking it back into the inside jacket pocket. 

“We’re finally meeting the elusive brunet from the coffee shop tonight aren’t we?” Steve asked, trying to focus on something else. 

“Yeah. He’s going to meet us there, and we need to get a move on so that you don’t miss anything.” Bucky checked his appearance one last time, fixing his hair just a little bit, before he left with Steve and Thor. 

Once they arrived at the Gallery, Steve was taken to where he needed to be to start the gallery tour. Bucky waited outside for Tony, who arrived with what could be called an entourage; a business administration student who was aiming to work for Stark Industries named Virginia “Pepper” Potts, James Rhodes, the current lead dancer for the Black Swan Natasha Romanov, as well as all the others of the Nerd Squad as Bucky had taken to calling them. Photos were being snapped of all of them arriving, given that they were all arriving with one Tony Stark. 

Tony walked, as confident as you please in a dark red suit with gold trim, and a black and silver pocket square, straight up to Bucky, grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and tugged him down, kissing him soft and slow. “Hey Buckster. Missed you this last week. Fuck those exams.” 

Bucky licked his lips after that kiss and grinned at Tony. “Hey Tones. Missed you too. Shall we?” He extended his elbow to the other man, and led everyone in. Steve looked overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people that came in with Bucky, but smiled widely at Natasha, getting a large hug from the woman who also turned to greet Thor. Bucky and Tony stayed towards the back of the group as Steve led them all through his exhibit explaining his process and the art that hung on the walls. 

“Buckster, we got full funding on that prosthetic by the way. Not even through Stark Industries. A medical company picked it up before I did.” Tony slid his hand into Bucky’s back pocket as they kept walking. 

“That’s amazing… What company are we going with to manufacture this?” Bucky asked, excited. 

“Well if I hire you onto Stark Industries over the summer, I can put you in charge of the project. Let’s us keep control over it, if you wanted to of course.” 

“Of course I want to!” Bucky grinned at Tony, feeling great with the news.

The pair stopped at a portrait of a man on the couch, with a white cat on his chest. “Man at Rest.” Tony read the title, before taking a closer look. “That’s… that’s you!” He looked up at Bucky with a grin. Bucky flushed a little bit before he nodded.

“Yeah, that was a fun weekend. I was actually reading up on our prosthetic arm mechanics. Had a cat plush on my chest as a bookstand for the tablet. But Steve wanted me more… relaxed and less studying, so he removed the tablet. He’s incredibly talented.” Bucky smiled a little bit wider. 

Tony glanced down the line, seeing the others who were listening to Steve’s impassioned words. “You gonna be weirded out if I purchase that painting?”

Bucky laughed softly to not call attention to them. “No. Shit you’d make Steve’s day if you did. Just maybe don’t hang it in your bedroom.”

“Nah I was thinking the workshop. Hey Pep!” Tony called out to the red head who turned back to him and approached. “Hey so remember how you said you wanted to work for Stark Industries?” 

She gave a small hum, looking at the painting they were standing in front of. “Of course I do Tony. What of it?”

“If I gave you a million dollars, could you start curating an art collection for me? Call it a trial run.” Tony slid his hand into Bucky’s. “Only stipulation is that you’re going to overpay the hell out of this particular painting right here.” He pointed at _Man at Rest,_ before he pulled out his credit card and held it out to her. 

“Of course Tony! Any particular artist you’ve enjoyed so far?” She asked with a smile at him. 

“Steve Rogers is top of the list.” 

* * *

Wine was drank throughout the night as the group circulated the gallery, chatting with different artists, and finding sculptures and other forms of art that were on display. Bucky and Tony were never far from each other, and by the time the night was over, Bucky had his arm around Tony’s shoulders. 

“I know this wasn’t your usual idea for a first date…” Bucky said as they waited for the limo that was coming around for their group. 

“Actually this was pretty standard for me. But! Never had such good company. I’m walking away with a million dollars worth of art, some artists get to start funding their dreams, and I got to walk around with the hottest man here. So all in all, this was a stellar first date.” Tony replied as everyone started to pile into the limousine to go back to Tony’s penthouse to party. “Plus there’s still the party to come.” 

Bucky chuckled softly sliding in next to Tony, putting his arm back around the other man’s shoulders. For just a moment, Bucky watched their friends intermingle, and chat before his attention was pulled back to Tony by the man tugging on his lapel again. He kissed him again, one hand on his thigh. Winter break was going to be fun since they planned to spend much of it together.


End file.
